Fake Smiles
by LovelyInsideAndOut
Summary: Nagihiko was diagnosed with cancer and broke up with Rima for those reasons. His surgery caused him to have permanent amnesia. He's falling for Amu instead of Rima. Rima's nothing without Nagihiko; what will she do now? One-shot.


**Fake Smiles**

Rima and her boyfriend, Nagihiko, were walking together by a sparkling blue lake. The blonde stared at the boy, worried. Nagihiko had been acting strange for the past few weeks. His usual pretty brown eyes were filled with sadness; his long purple hair seemed to get shorter each day.

She wondered what happened to the kind and amazing Nagihiko she knew a few weeks ago. Nagihiko saw that she was staring at him and sent her a dazzling smile, but Rima saw through it; something wasn't right.

"Are you okay, purple-head?"

"I'm fine, Rima-chan."

"Well you don't look like it; is there something you want to talk about... Is it about me moving today?" The tall boy stopped walking and stared at the blonde; his dark brown eyes filled with regret.

"Rima... I'm breaking up with you." Rima's eyes shot open.

"What?" She replied in disbelief, tears brimming the end of her eyes. "Are you serious?" He nodded without any emotion.

"I'm sorry, Mashiro-san." Nagihiko turned around and walked away, leaving Rima there to cry.

The weather was slightly colder now. She slowly staggered to Amu's house, her tears leaving stains on her porcelain cheeks.

She saw the pinkette's house in a matter of minutes. Rima walked past the iron gates of the large house, focusing on the doorway. She climbed up the wood porch stairs, tired. She finally reached the door and pushed the small button on the right of the door. She heard chimes and waited patiently.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal the pinkette. Rima launched herself at Amu, tears still flowing.

"Rima?" She questioned, hugging the blonde back, "what's wrong?" Rima sobbed on Amu's shoulder, her breathing was ragged and heavy.

"There there, Rima." Amu rubbed Rima's back gently. Rima's breath slowly evened out. The crystals from her eyes were still flowing.

"N-n-nagihiko broke up with me," Rima stammered in a shaky voice. Amu stared at her in shock.

"Come in." She led Rima to her living room. She took a tray with two cups hot cocoa and chocolate chip cookies to Rima.

"Please, enjoy," Amu said, taking a cookie for herself. Rima slowly reached for the cup and blew on it. Ever so slowly, she took a sip.

The warmth filled her whole body.

"Thanks, Amu." Amu nodded back at her with a bright smile, but that smile slowly faltered to a grim frown.

"Should I call Utau over?" Amu questioned, fingering her purse for her phone. Rima nodded her head; it felt slightly heavier than usual.

Amu pulled her phone, dialed Utau's number, and placed the pink device on the table in speaker mode.

"Hey, Utau, can you come over?"

"Why, Amu?"

"Nagihiko broke up with Rima," She said softly.

"What? I'll be right over," Utau said before hanging up. In a matter of seconds, we heard the doorbell ring. Amu hopped up and opened the door. Utau ran in, out of breath. Her blonde hair in usual ponytails, and her amethyst eyes looked stressed and tired.

"Nagi-nagihiko broke up with her?" Utau whispered to Amu. The girl nodded her head, watching Rima closely.

"We need to do something," Amu droned on.

"Don't you think we shouldn't get into their business?"

"I guess..."

"We can't force Nagihiko to love Rima." Amu nodded again, more reluctantly this time. They suddenly heard a small thump. They both looked up to see the petite female placing her cup back on the low table.

"I think I should be going now, thanks for the snack, Amu," Rima said kindly. "Bye, Utau." The girls waved as Rima shut the door.

She started walking to her house; it was only a few roads away. The weather was getting colder and colder as she walked. She was getting tired. Rima slowly rested on a nearby tree.

She suddenly felt vibrating from her pocket; it was her phone. She clicked the bright green button and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rima, its me, Kukai, go to the Suzuki Hospital, now; Nagihiko is on the second floor room 92."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, curious.

"Nagihiko, is going through an operation; the doctors say there's a large chance he wouldn't make it," Kukai mourned sorrowfully. "He has cancer."

Rima's whole world stopped that very moment. She dropped her phone to the ground.

"N-nagihiko has cancer?" She whispered quietly. She quickly ran down the streets, forgetting her phone. Tears ran down her face.

"I'm so stupid," She thought, the tears coming faster. She finally saw the large building of the hospital. She ran in, ignoring the strange stares she received. The blonde stood by the elevator. "Its too slow; I have to take the stairs," She muttered frantically. She quickly opened the door and ran up, ignoring the fact that her legs were burning.

"Nagihiko, I just want to say good bye before you leave," Rima whispered silently. Finally, she saw the second floor. In the hallways, she saw the gang looking sad and worried. They looked at her, shaking their heads. Utau and Amu ran up to hug Rima.

"Am I too late?" She whispered, staring at them with dull eyes. They shook their heads and sadly smiled at her.

"We don't know yet." Rima nodded and was about to take a seat when a tall blonde man came from the doors.

"Is he going to be okay?" The doctor looked at us blankly, then smiled sadly.

"He made it..." Rima smiled brightly as did the others.

"But... He has permanent amnesia." The man continued. "He won't remember anything from his previous life; you may now see him." He stepped aside, and Rima immediately ran in, followed by everyone else.

"Nagihiko!" Rima shouted walking beside him.

"Who are you?" He asked, confused. "Is my name Nagihiko?" Rima gasped; the tears threatening to fall. She silently nodded her head. Rima bowed her head down, and let the tears fall.

Utau placed an arm on her shoulder, who was also on the verge of crying. Rima turned around and cried on Utau. Utau sang a gentle melody, soothing Rima. Rima rubbed her eyes to keep from crying. She left Utau and walked to Nagihiko.

"Why am I here?" Nagihiko asked politely.

"To live a new life," Rima smiled sadly, crystals present on her cheek. Nagihiko cocked his head to the side.

"To live a new life?" He repeated carefully. He suddenly smiled sweetly. "I like you; let's be friends." Rima stared at him for a while.

"Plus, the pink haired girl is cute; I wonder if she's taken," He whispered to Rima.

Rima shook her head; the tears traveling to her neck.

"I-I can't." Nagihiko's beautiful smile turned to a hard frown.

"Please forgive me." Rima turned and ran out. _Let's be friends. The pink haired girl is cute; I wonder if she's taken._ Those words haunted her. Rima stopped when she reached the beach.

She took a long stick and wrote some words in the sand. She glanced at her watch, 4:34.

"Everyone is going to hate me for this, but without Nagihiko, I'm nothing." She turned away. She was leaving, and no one was going to stop her.

She slowly walked closer and closer to the water; the waves lashing at her legs. She continued walking deeper and deeper into the water. The coldness ran up all over her body, but she didn't care. She walked farther until only her face was above water.

Rima slowly let herself fall into the water; her body sinking into the deep waves. Her oxygen running out. She smiled one last smile, thinking about the fun memories she had with everyone; before closing those beautiful gold orbs forever.


End file.
